The Right Note
by azyryan
Summary: OC, Nami, is forced to live with her Uncle Matsuda in Japan and once there becoms obssessed with figuring out who kira is. Even after he ceases to exists her desires to find out his real person still exist.
1. Introduction

Fifteen year old Nami is forced to live with her mom's brother Matsuda in Japan. She hates this arrangement with every fiber of her being, but once in Japan for a while she learns of a mysterious person called Kira who seems to be killing for the good of mankind or so it says.  
But then in only a few years, Kira disappears like he never once existed. But even still her goal to uncover the truth behind Kira still stands. Now with a trusty new tool by her side, Nami feels she has and even better chance of answering all her questions.

Disclaimer: ***I don't own Death Note***...if I did Matt and mello would've had more screentime...

"Remind me why I'm doing this?"

"Nami, I cannot cart you around the world. I'm sorry, but I just can't keep up with my job and home school you at the same time." The girl, a.k.a. me, Nami rolls her eyes, her head hanging down so her mother does not see.

"But Japan…why Japan? Don't we have any family here in the states? Why do I have to go to another country!" Nami is outraged, but nothing I say seems to make my mother change her mind.

"Look honey, you're going to be staying with my brother. He won't be home much so it's not like you'll have to see him. You'll exchange morning grunts hello and then go to school. I've heard his work has kept him lat now, so you probably wont even see him. It's not like you have anything tying you down here."

Unfortunately my mother is right. I don't have any friends, boyfriend, close family members, pets, nothing keeping me here in Seattle. I lead a sad, sad existence.

Mom hands me my tickets as we prepare to board the plane. She's only coming with me because her next "assignment", as she puts it, is in Tokyo. I don't really know what my mother does…but it pays well and has her out of the house. And recently I've had to tag along. Which has its positives…but mostly it's negatives.

We board the plane and for what seems like days later, we arrive in Japan, a.k.a. the strange alien planet I am now living in. And the planet gets stranger and grosser when I enter the two-bedroom apartment my 'uncle' and I shall be sharing. The reason for the quotes around uncle is because I pretty much know nothing about my mom's brother. He stands in the middle of the living room picking up forgotten trash as we walk in. The dude is wearing a suit and probably should already be at work…but he's not.

"Hello Matsuda." My mom says giving him a quick hug. "Thanks for doing this. Oh, and here's Nami. Nami this is my little brother Matsuda."

"Hello, Nami nice to meet you." He says this all cheery and holds out his hand as if I'm a little girl. But little does this egghead know that I'm fifteen. But I see my mom's look and the faster I comply the faster she leaves. So I shake and say 'Hi' at an audible level.

"Right, well then I have to run. Be nice to your uncle Nami." Mom says. She hugs her brother once more and leaves. Queue awkward silence.

"Okay look, 'uncle', I'm not four and I can take care of myself. So just keep the fridge stocked, the water running and the TV working and I'll be fine. As long as that happens you can go about this job of yours like I never existed. And I want it to be like I don't exist, got it?" He grew this weird expression on hi face, but that's how it's worked.

For years I suppose I was Matsuda's unknown niece. Like super non-existent. He didn't tell anyone about me and I didn't tell anyone about him. I ended up being the same friendless weirdo I was back in the states, which from one look at this guy made me think it was a family trait.

But this isn't the real story. The real story starts now. I guess it began when I figured out about this little thing called Kira. Apparently he was some big murder/savior depending on how you looked at the situation. I don't know, I guess I became obsessed figuring out the mystery that was Kira. Now he ceases to exist. But I still want to know why, how, and who he was. And I have just the note to find out.


	2. A Simple Question

Fifteen year old Nami is forced to live with her mom's brother Matsuda in Japan. She hates this arrangement with every fiber of her being, but once in Japan for a while she learns of a mysterious person called Kira who seems to be killing for the good of mankind or so it says.  
But then in only a few years, Kira disappears like he never once existed. But even still her goal to uncover the truth behind Kira still stands. Now with a trusty new tool by her side, Nami feels she has and even better chance of answering all her questions.

Disclaimer: ***I don't own Death Note***...if I did Matt and mello would've had more screentime...

##################

It's January 2011. I'm sitting on my bed eating some random noodles that I found in the fridge hoping they aren't ancient. I guess Kira ran away before I could find him because it's been a year I think and people just don't seem to care anymore. The world's the same, like all of Kira's work was forgotten.

"Nami will you shut up about Kira? If you haven't noticed no one cares. He's probably dead by now." My, only, friend Ren says.

"Well I don't think so. And it's not like you can speak for everyone in the world. He's still has other believers like me." I say.

"Yea whatever." Ren's not listening. Her phone just vibrated and judging by her sudden desire to put all her things into her bag it's her boyfriend. She sends a quick reply and then stands.

"I'm late, sorry. I have to go." She says. I wave weakly as she heads out my bedroom door passing Matsuda on the way.

"Where's she running off to?" He asks, for some reason laughing stupidly.

Yeah I know what you're thinking: I'm out of school so why am I still living with Matsuda. Well it's because I'm lazy and I don't know what I'm going to do with the rest of my life so I'm staying here.

"Ren has a life." I reply. He nods. He's about to walk away when I blurt out, "Matsuda do you think Kira is dead?"

And he freezes. Like his whole body tenses up. And I don't get it. What is he scared or something?

"Uh you alright there?" I wonder.

"Oh uh yea." He says awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

After a moment of silence… "So do you think he's dead?"

"Who?"

"Kira. Do you think Kira is dead?" I repeat.

"Oh, um, yea. I gotta go." And with that he disappeared into his room.

"What is up with him?" I wonder out loud.

##################

**Yes this one was short, but I just kept writing and I just chose this as a place to break. But the next chapter is up too, so you can keep reading ^^. Please review. I'd love to get some input from readers :3**


	3. Shinigami and Their Notes

Fifteen year old Nami is forced to live with her mom's brother Matsuda in Japan. She hates this arrangement with every fiber of her being, but once in Japan for a while she learns of a mysterious person called Kira who seems to be killing for the good of mankind or so it says.  
But then in only a few years, Kira disappears like he never once existed. But even still her goal to uncover the truth behind Kira still stands. Now with a trusty new tool by her side, Nami feels she has and even better chance of answering all her questions.

Disclaimer: ***I don't own Death Note***...if I did Matt and mello would've had more screentime...

##################

Ignoring his weird behavior, I shut my door and go back to sitting on my bed. I lean over the side and reach underneath. "Oh crap where is it." I say moving my hand along the floor.

"Why do you hide it under there if it's so hard to find?" Surprised by the voice I look over my shoulder and, when not paying attention, fall on the floor. The only good thing that came of this is that I can now see what I was looking for.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." I say to the shinigami standing in front of me.

"It's not my fault you hide it under there." He says. I grab the thin black notebook underneath my bed and wipe off the small layer of dust. I open it to the very first page. It's black with white writing.

"_The human whose name is written in this note shall die_." I read. At first I thought it was a joke. I mean come on, how weird does it sound? Wouldn't you believe it was fake too? I didn't really touch it. I guess there was a part of me that was afraid it was real and that someone would die. I _almost_ used Matsuda's name on it once, but then the 'it could be real' thought came back and I decided against it.

I didn't discover this notebook to long ago, maybe two or three weeks, maybe a month. But I knew it was special when he showed up.

It was only a few days before now. I was sitting alone in my room staring at the notebook when I heard a noise behind me. At first I thought it was Matsuda or maybe even Ren, but it was not. Behind me was a tall, very skinny, defiantly not human thing, I later learned was a Shinigami.

His name is Ryuk.

Since then I've been studying the note. This strange power…and the only thing I came up with was 'why the hell do I have this?'. Which, of course I have yet to figure out.

##################

**Kay, so I lied...this chapter (the next chapter) is up now...I was going to upload it after the last, but of course, my computer had to spaz out and it didn't recover the document forcing me to rewrite it. (gr...technology). But here it is. Yes it's short again, but this time I WILL have the next chapter up same as this. Please review! I'd really like to know what you think!**


	4. How He Killed

Fifteen year old Nami is forced to live with her mom's brother Matsuda in Japan. She hates this arrangement with every fiber of her being, but once in Japan for a while she learns of a mysterious person called Kira who seems to be killing for the good of mankind or so it says.  
But then in only a few years, Kira disappears like he never once existed. But even still her goal to uncover the truth behind Kira still stands. Now with a trusty new tool by her side, Nami feels she has and even better chance of answering all her questions.

Disclaimer: ***I don't own Death Note***...if I did Matt and mello would've had more screentime...

##################

I lie on bed and look at the pages of 'How To Use It'. Ryuk floats above me [yea still creepy]. "It's so complicated." I say.

"The Death Note?" I nod.

"So many rules. Just for a notebook." I rethink this. "Then again, if a person can really kill someone, anyone, with this there should be some sort of rules to follow. But still…"

"Are you ever going to use the Death Note?" Ryuk asks. He sounds bored, which come to think of it, was his reason to let his note fall to human world.

"I don't know." I say. "Do I really want to kill?" I mumble to myself.

Ryuk sighs. "If you're not going to use the note, then give it back to me, I'll erase you're memory and you can go back to not knowing about it. Which wont be much different seeing as how you don't use the Death Note anyways." He suggests sounding quite annoyed.

"Just give me a little…" Then it hits me. "Ryuk, this rule in the note…" I read it over in my head. "_This note will not take affect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name_."

He looks at me waiting for me to continue.

"Person's face, person's name. Ryuk, this notebook…it's how Kira killed all those criminals isn't it?" I can feel myself suddenly becoming excited. Did I actually figure it out?

Ryuk doesn't say anything. Can he not tell me or something?

"Um, Ryuk? Did you hear me?" I wonder.

He doesn't answer again. This time it looks like he's not paying attention at all.

"Ryuk…? I'm not asking you who Kira was. No need to spoil the surprise. But this is how he killed wasn't it? Using the Death Note?"

"I mean how could it not! Kira killed people using a name and a face. Or at least that's what everyone said. But now…it makes sense!" I felt so stupid acting so happy. I was like a little kid.

"Uh-huh." Ryuk says. I couldn't tell if he meant that as a yes or just to say something.

"Here's his weapon. Now, maybe I can figure the rest of it out." I say hopeful.

"Don't look at me. I wont tell you anything." Says Ryuk.

##################

**Here you go, Chapter Four. It's kind of weak I know, I'll put up a more interesting chapter hopefully tomorrow or the next day! I really like reviews *hint hint***


	5. One Name

Fifteen year old Nami is forced to live with her mom's brother Matsuda in Japan. She hates this arrangement with every fiber of her being, but once in Japan for a while she learns of a mysterious person called Kira who seems to be killing for the good of mankind or so it says.  
But then in only a few years, Kira disappears like he never once existed. But even still her goal to uncover the truth behind Kira still stands. Now with a trusty new tool by her side, Nami feels she has and even better chance of answering all her questions.

Disclaimer: ***I don't own Death Note***...if I did Matt and mello would've had more screentime...

##################

Yes I did it. I, Nami, wrote a name in the Death Note. Taking after Kira, I chose a criminal. Just one. I didn't want anyone to think anything of it. Just one name and that was it.

I heard it on the news the next day that he'd died in his jail cell of a heat attack. I looked at several of the Kira websites that still remained active. No one has recently said anything about Kira.

But it was only one name. So no one would know. I didn't want to right another.

##################

****

Eh…I know what you're thinking "what is with the short chapters!" Yea I'm thinking that myself. But I swear the next one will be long. Promise T_T

**Review? ^^**


End file.
